


Hairy girl find her love in a feminine boy

by bananashake1997



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Body Hair, F/M, Hirsute, Strong Woman/Weak Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananashake1997/pseuds/bananashake1997
Summary: This is a unusual story of a boy and his maid's daughter who was very hairy and masculine. She behave like a man and he naturally behave like a woman. Pure sexually innocent attraction.





	Hairy girl find her love in a feminine boy

This is a story of a young boy and his maid’s daughter.

Raju was born in a wealthy family with all life comfort. he was delicated like a girl and never had any hardship in his life.  
Very fair by skin complexion and short in his age group height, he was meek and shy in nature. Apart from his school friends ,he don’t have anybody to play except his house maid Radha's young daughter who was also at the same age or may be a year or two younger than him . But she was well built girl , doing hardship at different home with her mother, she built small muscles in her body which is is supposed to be on Raju’s body. She was bit dark in complexion and due to her family DNA , she was quite hairy even for a boy. 

She was innocent and free girl. She used to come Raju’s house along with her mother most of the time to help her mother but mostly she ended playing with Raju in their backyard while her mother doing the house work.  
She like to play physical games with Raju and always like to get body touching with him. She likes his smooth body and he like to feel her hairy body.  
They both were innocent and play as per their natural instinct. She was physically stronger than him and like to dominate him completely. He liked it and she liked it. They don’t know that it’s not usual between a boy and girl that the girl is stronger in relationship.  
Slowly their games turns into playing with each other’s body and comparing the biceps and hairs on different body parts. While Raju hardly has any body hair, she was covered with body hair. She was from Arabic decent where womwn has lots of body hair that's also of black in colour and thick like a tooth btmrush twik.  
One day in Raju's backyard, She put her leg beside his leg and was examining the difference between them. “oh my god your legs has so much hair than anybody else I have seen” Raju scream in delight.  
"I like your smooth legs” she said.  
“ do you want to get your legs smooth also “ he asked.  
“ No , I like my hair , I said I like smooth hair on a boy, but my Mum was telling me that’s it’s usually a boy who suppose to have more hair on their body including legs” she explained.  
“ but I like your hairs , they are so thick and black. Even my father and mother has only small brownish hair although my mom’s also has more hair on her leg than daddy.” He told her.  
“ ha ha ha , that’s so funny to say because my mom’s also has more hair on her body than my father and my father loves it. He used to lick her feet and calf hairs like ice-cream. “ She told him.  
“ you have hair on your toes also” he said suprisingly.  
“ do you to kiss my big toe? “ she asked him . She was going with her natural instinct and wanted to see how her mother felt when her father lick her mother's toes and legs.  
He was also thinking to ask her but was shy. It was good that she always made decisions for them .  
He put her toe in his mouth and was feeling the black thick hair of her toe against his tounge. He liked it and want more. She sensed that and remove her toe from his mouth and put her hairy calf against his lips. It was so delightful for him . Now instead of few dark thick hairs ,he has full moth of thick black hairs. It was like brushing his teeth with black haired toothbrush.  
His small penny was raising. It was his first sexual arousal so was for her. Her black carpet of bush was drenching with her vaginal fluid. She also feeling her clitoris filling with blood. Little they both know that she has unusual large growth of clit due to more testosterone in her body than him.  
Bulge in her skirt was more prominent than the bulge in his half pent but they didn't notice.  
Suddenly she pull him upon her but her natural instinct gave her uncomfortable position laying under and doing nothing because he was so passive and was motionless . She rolled back and got top of him. In her and his natural position of laying.  
She look at his face , so smooth and white. He looked at her from the bottom , her prominent big sharp nose , and small mustache hair standing straight belwo that big nose. Her Cheeks are filled with Black hair , soft but longer than her mustache not hard or thick like her legs.  
They stay lying there for Few minutes , enjoying each other's view and he want her to kiss him on lips so that he can feel her mustache on his lips and under the nose where he supposed to get mustache. But he disnt have face hairs still being at the age of twelve . And moreover he wants to feel her mustache not his mustache.  
He felt some sensation in his nipples also. How can he described that to her.  
She was also feeling twinkling between her legs . She wants to spread his legs and put both of her leg in between them . She wants a hole to incert her clit there. She was feeling like a man who want to poke an aperture  
Little does they both know that his legs was spread automatically and she was dry humping him like a bully boy do to an innocent girl. She has taken his small mouth in her big mouth and sucking both of his lips in utter lust. He can feel her mustache was rubbing under his nose.he was feeling so intoxicated. Her hand automatically goes on his chest and start groping his chest. He was intoxicated and surrender himself to the immense please she was giving to him. She was growling like a pit-bull who is humping his bitch.  
Her mother finished the house work and came out searching for her . She was surprised to see that her small girl was mounting her employer's son like a bull. She knew like her daughter is manly but never expect her to behave like this. She shout on them but it was in vain. She surprised that they both was not listing to her .  
And her mother got panic, although her daughter is the one who is dominating and not being exploit by the boy but what if she has inserted his dick in her vagina. Though the boy not looking to capable of producing semen but there is a possibility of her getting pregnant.  
She run towards them and trying to pull her out but his legs was wrapped around her and she has wrapped her arms around him like to love birds trying not to be separated. The small girls has muscles in her arms. The mother put her hand between them and Try to fetch out the boy penis out of her vagina but to her surprise boy penis was on his belly , small but hard , may be 3” . Her hand travel downward and found that her daughter skirt was up from the front and a very hard like steel and hot like fire clitoris was there trying to penetrate the boys anus. It was longer than she could have assumed. It was at least 6” long and very thick . Covered with dense pubic hairs. The mother used both her hands to separate them . The mother was a strong woman . She separate them but her daughter was still moving her hips like a dog. Daughter was unsatisfied , she look towards her mother very angrily and try to hit the mother face. Mother understood the lust in her daughter's face. She immediately took boy's mouth to girl's clit and girl start face fucking the boy. Meanwhile her mother pick his small member between her thumb and one finger and start jerking. Her daughter was humping so powerful that she was lifting the boy ass from the ground through her trust in his mouth. It continues for 2-3 minutes and her daughter reached the climax and slow down . The boy also ejaculated but there was no semen in his coming. Both children was exhausted but quite satisfied now.  
The mother took both inside and told them not to tell this to anybody if they want to continue. She changed the boys cloths and wash his mouth , so many of her daughter’s pubes was sticking there. Nobody can guess that these long black hairs are a small girl's pubes and not of an Arabic man. 

The mother and daughter went home but mother was super horny. Her daughter is just like her. Every mother wants there daughter to be like her she was better than her. She has six inches of clitoris at the age of 10 and able to dominate a boy of 12 .  
The mother herself has a clit of 10” but she is a full grown woman of 35 and also has so much bigger body. Maybe it’s there Turkish jeans that make the women in there family so much aggressive , dominating and hairy.  
The daughter knows that today her father will be fucked like no tomorrow by her mother. She can sense of lust in her mother’s face.


End file.
